1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object detection device.
2. Background Information
There have been detection devices which comprise a camera for imaging the side of a vehicle and which detect three-dimensional objects such as shrubberies outside of the road by matching a pattern stored in advance with an image taken by the camera (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-315482).